Double Agents
by Enmity of Heart
Summary: After a few years of reigning as Queen, Crystal Tokyo is destroyed. Now, she works up in the heavens, providing peace for the people of Earth. That's until she gets a mission from the Gods to aid the future Ai no Megami. Spreading love across world?! R/R!


Double Agents- Taxi Catastrophe! 

Prologue

Hi, this is my multi-anime cross over with Beyblade and Sailor Moon. It takes place in the Beyblade world. Unfortunately, there will be no sailor scouts/senshi (which ever way you prefer) in my fanfic. However, there will be special guests appearing in later chapters. I will be jam packing lots of different anime that I know. Like: Gundam Wing, Fushigi Yuugi, Escaflowne, Ronin Warriors, Card Captor Sakura, Digimon, Pokemon….I think that's it…..I'm not sure…..Weiss Kreuz….that's one I'm thinking of.

Dedication/Disclaimer: Mango, Jade, Foo, neutron-san, Ratboi and T3. Don't own any of the animes listed above. NO COPYING MY IDEAS AND STORY!! Everything in this fanfic, excluding the anime ideas are copyrighted by me. Wanna borrow it? Then email me at: igothitbyaminivan@hotmail.com. I check it almost everyday, I'll get back to you fast…

Prologue 

~*~*~*~(During the Match with the Majestics)~*~*~*~

'Teamwork,' Robert mused to himself during Johnny's battle with Kai. 'Could this be what Midori and the others said that kept their team unbeatable? Is this it? I've known Midori all my life and she is the stubbornness person I've ever met, even she believes in this team work thing, maybe we should try it.'

"I don't think Johnny is holding too good with match." Oliver whispered to Enrique. "Do you he stands a chance against Kai?"

"Let's just wait and see." Enrique replied. "Just wait and see."

            After both the matches, all of the European champions were shocked….they were world class bladers, they lost to a bunch of amateurs? The word _team work_ never entered any of them, for they could care, the were lone wolves, they couldn't care less if another lost a match. 

            'I knew it,' Robert thought. 'This is their secret weapon. Teamwork. We'll get you back little cousin.' he grinned. 'We'll get you back. Some time later.'

            The Bladebreakers watched the intense match before them, Kai and Johnny seemed to be at even match with each other. Neither opponents could win, fire against fire. That was until Johnny called out his ancient bit beast, Salamulyon.

            "Alright, time to end this pathetic battle," Johnny yelled over the immense temperature. "Salamulyon, attack NOW!"

Kai was in a maze, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't beat Johnny. Dranzer seemed weak and helpless against Johnny's powerful Salamulyon. At long last, Dranzer started to wobble, now Kai felt totally vulnerable. 

"DRANZER! DON'T GIVE UP! NOOO!" he yelled at his bit.** 

The match had ended, Johnny had been victorious, Kai felt like he had lost a part of himself. Never had he lost a match like that, not with Max, not with Ray, and especially not Tyson or anyone else.

~*~*~*~(Dark Dreamers)*~*~*~

*dream sequence*

            In a beautiful garden of flowers and plants stood a tall girl dressed in a wedding gown, next to her stood a gallant short guy…it was a perfect day. Behind the lovely couple *hint hint* stood the bridesmaids, flower girls, ring bearer, best man, the organ player who plays horrible music. In front of them, stood the priest, about to marry them. 

3, 2, 1…….0

"Do you Midori-baka agree to marry ___ ________?" the priest asked with a very "mischievous" grin. *snicker snicker* "Hahaha! Midori is actually getting married, Hahaha!"

The priest dropped on the floor laughing like there was no ending.

"Stupid baka, let's get this over with! I need to tape Pokemon after this!" yelled the girl in the wedding dress.

"Alright, alright!" the priest laughed at the Pokemon part. "Ok, do you Midori-chan agree to marry ___ ________?"

"I………."

RING!!!!&*end dream sequence* 

*before the bell rang*

"Hahahahaha!" laugh a raspberry haired girl. She had fallen off her chair, and was laughing, clearly she had fallen asleep _again_. "Hahaha! Mi-chan is actually getting married, hahaha!"

Hearing this the whole class laughed, Midori Yuy getting married? That would be the day! She was the tough, cold hearted, _golden_-stick-up-the-ass person, also leader of the …..… Okay, so they didn't think of a name yet, so what? One wanted 'The Prancing Ponies', another wanted 'The Food Guys', one wanted 'Mental Institution Rejects', after hearing those suggestions, you probably won't want to hear the rest. They were the reigning champs of North America, they were the best, they didn't need a name, right? 

"Hey, baka, you've been sleeping during class AGAIN!! This is the 17th  time this month!!! You keep this up, you're off the team! And NO, I'm not getting married!" growled a really tall girl with green eyes, while she was shaking the sleeping girl.

"Hey! I'm not a baka! It's not my fault that the stupid sensei is boring me to sleep, TOTEMPOLE!!!" retorted the smaller girl, her blue eyes flashing with anger, when the black haired girl shook her awake.

"Hey people, we're gonna be late for the tournament! We have to get to the airport fast!" hurried a girl with blond hair.

"Well no duh Captain Obvious!" yelled a silver hair girl, that was reading a Harry Potter book.

"All you guys just shut up and WALK!" barked a lavender haired girl, her name was Hikime.

"Shimatta, Di is gonna kill us!" sulked the blue eyed girl.

"We would have _already_ been there if not for some dumb-dumb WHO FELL ASLEEP IN MATH CLASS!" yelled Midori the black hair girl with the jade green eyes, as they hailed a cab.

*5 minutes later*

"Drive faster, damn you! Gimme the steering wheel!" yelled the raspberry haired blue eyed girl named Emi.

A brown eyed girl gasped at what the plum haired girl said, like she had 3 heads. "You shouldn't say that! That's very rude. I'm very sorry for my friend's behavior, sir….."

Five minutes later the brown eyed girl named Katori was still rambling about how her friend was sorry about cursing at him and trying to grab the steering wheel.

"Hey sir, are we there yet? Um, I sorta need to go to the washroom!" Hikime said sheepishly. 

The other four people in the taxi sighed, Hikime will so Hikime-ee, Bladder-Problem-Girl.

"Can you please hurry up sir, we are sort of in a hurry. We need to get to the airport." pleaded the anxious girl.

"Hey old man, HURRY UP! IF YOU DON'T HURRY IT UP, SHE IS GONNA PISS IN YOUR TAXI!" yelled Midori.

"Yah, old man! And you SURE don't want that!" added Emi, the purple haired girl. "So, hurry up or else I'LL drive!"

"Nononononono! You don't want Emi to drive! She'll get us killed!" shrieked the horse and unicorn loving girl, named Liyanari.

"Drive for your live old man!" shouted the usually peaceful Katori.  

After threatening the taxi driver to hurry, Emi punched him and he fell unconscious. They stuffed him in the back seat. Then after arguing about who got to drive, they picked Midori because she looked the oldest. They rushed to the airport, only to have their 'manager' yelled at them.

"Where the hell have you been!?!" yelled the woman, she was clearly in her early thirties, but unknown to everyone else, SHE WAS ONLY 18. She had almost black wavy hair with brown eyes. Her name was Deanna, or Di as the girls would call her. "I asked you guys to do a simple thing, just get to the airport! Because of this we have missed the plane!! Uh, I knew this would happen, why did I choose this job? I should have become an organ player or even a farmer like my mom told me. But NO, I had to choose this, I am so bankrupt!" she cried. "Just get a hotel room! Leave me alone! I need to call Leroy! I'll be back later to check up on you guys!"

"Alright! Hotel! Fluffy beds!" shouted Hikime.

"And girls," Di said softly, "DON"T MESS UP ANYTHING OR I WILL HAVE YOU SKINNED!! UNDERSTAND?" she said harshly. "And other than that," she said gently, again, "have fun!"

*next day*

They finally boarded their plane with their bags to Hong Kong when Di got them replacement tickets. 

"Whew, WE'RE GONNA GO TO HONG KONG!!!!!!!!" bounced a overly-hyper Emi. "ANIME, SHOPPING AND MOST OF ALL CANDY!!!"  
  


"Stuff it! I'm trying to get my sleep, cuz SOMEONE was snoring last night." grumbled Midori, she glared at Liyanari when she emphasized 'someone'

"We all need the sleep except maybe Emi, Di and Liyanari." yawned a sleepy Hikime, whose cerulean hair was out of it's usual ponytail, she looked like a wreak. 

"Gomen nasai," apologized the Liyanari in a sweet little baby voice. "I shouldn't have had soooo many munchies before beddy-bye time."

"We're gonna go to HONG KONG!!" bounced Emi, "Hong Kong, Hong Kong, Hong Kong, Hong Kong…."

With one eye open, Midori glared at the hyper girl, "Alright, who's the jackass that fed her candy?!?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Somewhere Up in Heaven*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, do you think she's ready?" asked a silvery soft voice.

"She has to," perked up a tiny squeaky voice. "She'll die if she doesn't."

"You mean she doesn't get a choice?" cried Neo Queen Serenity. 

"I'm sorry, your highness, but I'm afraid she doesn't." answered the squeaky voice again. "They won't give her a choice. It's either to accept to mission or die."

"I don't think she'll accept it………" Queen Serenity trailed. "It was the same thing with me."

"Me too." answered the little figure. "I've been with her my whole life and she is the most difficult kid in the whole entire world!"

"I know!" shouted Serenity, as if a light bulb above her head had just dinged. "I have a plan, we'll go up to the gods!"

Hearing this, the little feline froze, go up to the gods? Was the queen crazy? They were mean and ruthless, why would they listen to the petite moon queen? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*NOTE: Yes, I gave them a name, however, you will soon discover why they have picked the name….LATER, very much later!

**YET ANOTHER NOTE: Yes, Kai is very OOC, I figured he needed more passion in his life. 

What is Neo Queen Serenity planning? Who is this mysterious cat? What is this secret mission? Find out in the next chapter! Please review, it helps me write chapters faster because I know people are actually reading my fanfic! More anime later!


End file.
